The Geese' Angel
by daysand123
Summary: Pip talks to Seras as she dies. But maybe this tragedy may have a bit of a happy ending to it. Rated M for Language and Gore. Pip x Seras


The Geese' Angel

He didn't know how it happened, the shots rippled through her chest and stomach spraying a bucket of red on the tiled floor behind her. What the fuck was I doing? I was so careless. How could I not have been there to protect her. He was dumbfounded as he watched her fall to her knees, grabbing at her own uniform seeping with blood through the many bullet holes that riddled it before collapsing face first to the floor. "Fucking Cowards", he cried as he moved with a speed he never knew he had before towords the directions in which the gunshots came from. They hid in the shadows knowing they wouldn't have been able to take his mignonette on head first.

Now they had a new problem to deal with. He was pissed, enraged, kill, kill, that's all he wanted to do them now was brutalize them and make them feel even more pain in death than any ungodly torture they would endure in hell. The first one held a schmeisser mp40, he sidestepped as the barrel flashed. He quickly gripped the barrel while it still expended shots and broke it off before forcing it through the eye of the guns owner. The second baster raised his schmeisser to try and fire, his shots were useless as Pip grabbed the last soldiers body, still standing from a second earlier and let the silver rounds finish him off. Pip primed a hand grenade, and while tossing the corpse aside like a useless rag, presumed his sprint.

The asshole had no idea what Pip punched into his chest until three seconds later, with his last words being, "Oh fuck me", before having his top half exploding into more than a hundred steaming bits of meat and gore. Pip stood with his back turned to the last one, waiting for him to raise his rifle while lighting up a cigarette. Hearing the cocking sound of the last schmeisser being raised to his back, Pip reluctantly whipped out his revolver and shot the remaining fucker twice in the balls, allowing him a long scream of agony before blowing his brains across the tiles and wall behind him. "It suits a pussy like you to have none" replied Pip to the nutless and brainmeshed corpse.

"Shit, I forgot about her", cursed Pip. He reluctantly hurried back to the entry point to see the other geese members had her positioned on a nearby resting bench. Her uniform was stained all the way through with her blood, her blue eyes were shown through her half lowered eyelids. Her breasts slowly rose and fell with each steady breath she took, her spikey blond hair was messy. Even as badly injured as she was, she still had all the beutiful aspects of the perfect woman, his mignonette, Seras Victoria.

He looked over to his squad who were tending to her the best they could. Why are you guys doing, can't you give her any blood? We've tried that Sir, said Jad, the teams medic. Well why isn't she any better, asked Pip? She's lost alot of blood herself, started Jad. And the bullets were silver. We're not sure but... But what, cried Pip angrily? We think one of the bullets pierced her heart... shes dying Sir. Let me talk to her, stated Pip! You heard the man, said Jad, give him some room. Pip could see a tear run down Jad's cheek.

He walked over to her and held her gloved palm. girlie, he asked? Pip, She said in a weak voice, it hurts. He tried to keep himself from flooding with tears, his heart was being ribbed from him and crushed as he tried to speak, you wanna rent a movie when we get back tonight. She only stared at him with her calm blue eyes and a slightly noticeable frown. Finally she spoke. What does the doctor have to say about me, asked Seras? He says... He says..., he couldn't help it anymore, he wept at her side like a newborn baby. I'm so sorry, he cried, I wasn't there for you when you needed me. D-don't cry P-pip, stamered Seras, it's not you're fault.

She reached up her aching palm and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Do you remember the first time Pip?" "What first time Seras?" "The first time we made love." "Yes, I remember Seras." You thought you were going to die, laughed Seras before coughing up blood. And a few months later, we had a beautiful baby boy. She coughed up more blood. I-I don't have long Pip, I want you to hold me while I go through this, cried Seras, I just can't do it alone. Don't worry, Ill be with you the whole way, whispered Pip while he held her close.

I can hear church bells, said Seras softly, children laughing and singing. I can even hear... momma and poppa. I thought I was damned, why does it sound so beutifull Pip? We all get second chances to prove ourselves Seras, replied Pip. he had tears stinging his eyes, they weren't all sad tears, some were joyous that she was going to a better place. They wan't you to come to, whispered Seras. Will you go with me Pip Bernodotte? Yes Seras Victoria, replied Pip, I will take you're hand the whole way. Pip turned to Jad, I need you to do one last favor for me Jad, said Pip. Take care of Kaine for me. Yes Sir, I promise, said Jad. With his final familiar breath, Pip kissed Seras and she reluctantly kissed back, They're souls rose together to heaven, they were at peace.

The Geese removed their hats and head gear and prayed for the couple to be eternally happy together. The remaining unshouldered their firearms and pointed them into the air, the smoke and spent shells were the result of heir twenty one gun salute.


End file.
